Solar Flare
by wolfpacklvr
Summary: Bella's cousin come's to Forks, and Jacob imprints on him. Yes, that's right. Him. Homophobes beware! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bella's cousin Daniel is moving to Forks, and he's all set for a boring time. Until he meets Jacob. A sudden, unexpected imprint throws him into the dangerous world of vampires and werewolves, and as his cousin's life is put in mortal danger, Daniel ends up facing choices he never wanted and love he's always dreamed of.

_A/N: Okay, let's get the boring stuff out of the way: setting- start of Eclipse, just after Bella and Edward got back from Rene's I am gonna warn you right now, I am not an American and I have never been to America. (I want to go there though) Therefore I spell colour with a u, say crisps instead of chips, etc, etc. Just try and make sense of what you can. I have made the concession of spelling mom mum, but that's about it. Enjoy anyway! Oh and one more thing, reviews are like crack to me. So's chocolate, so either will do. _

_Warning(s): Sex (the gay kind), occasional underage drinking, swearing, some OOC.  
_

_

* * *

_

Daniel's POV

I sighed and leaned back into my seat. We had been driving for hours, and all to get somewhere I didn't particularly want to go. Forks. Wet, foggy and dull dull and did I mention dull? I could usually stand the week or two we spent there every year with my cousin Bella and uncle Charlie, but this was worse. We were actually going to live there! Of course we didn't really have much choice, since dad and that bitch had got the house in the divorce we didn't really have anywhere to stay...

"How much longer?" I asked, mainly just because neither of us had said anything for an hour and I was getting bored.

"Another half an hour." My mom replied, somehow managing to sound cheerful. I sighed and glanced out the window

That was when I saw it. The wolf. And not just a wolf, I mean a WOLF. At least as tall as me at the shoulder, and as long as the car we were sitting in. It had russet brown fur, and as we passed it turned it's head and for a second I looked into it's eyes. They were dark, chocolate brown and amazingly intelligent, more like looking at a humans eyes than and animals. I only saw them for a second, then the car kept going and it was out of sight.

"Did you see that?" I asked, turning to look at my mom. She glanced away from the road to look at me, then looked away.

"See what?" She asked curiously. I glanced in the wing mirror, but the wolf was gone.

"Nothing." I said quietly, settling back into my seat. "It was nothing."

* * *

Jacob's POV

SHIT!

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

I did not just imprint! I did not just imprint on some random boy in a car!

_'Actually you did, feels just like when I-'_

_'Shut it, Quil!" _I thought. Usually it was Paul that snapped like that, but right now I was feeling pretty stressed out. I hadn't even looked at any boy that way before, but now I couldn't get his blue eyes out my head, his brown hair just hanging down to his eyes, looking back at me with...

_'Oh yeah, he's imprinted.' _Paul laughed in my head. _'Boy's got it bad.' _I ignored him and tried to concentrate on what I was feeling. If I had actually imprinted then I wouldn't feel anything for Bella, and I didn't. At least I didn't feel anything beyond friendship, nothing compared to what I used to feel. And less than nothing compared to the overwhelming feelings I had towards...Oh god. I didn't even know his name. All I had was a single glimpse of him in a car.

I turned and started chasing after him, but then I felt Sam's presence enter my head as he shifted into wolf form, and after a second of listening to Quil, Paul and my thoughts he was up to speed on what was happening. _'Jake, you need to come back home. We'll talk about this and then decide what to do. You can't just go running off after him.'_

_'But-' _I started, then Sam cut me off, a tiny echo of the Alpha tone in his voice.

_'No buts, Jacob. Imprinting is serious. For starters we need to find out who he is, then we need to tell him about the pack, then about you, then we-'_

_'Alright, alright, I get it.' _I said sulkily, still staring down the road in the direction he had gone. _'I'm coming.' _I turned round and started running, a dozen different thoughts running through my head, and all of them about my imprint.

_'Hey Jake, you better hope he's gay. Otherwise it's gonna be pretty awkward when-'_

_'SHUT UP, PAUL!'_

_

* * *

_

Daniel's POV

Just under half an hour later we pulled to a stop outside our new house. I climbed out of the car and tried to keep the sullen expression on my face from turning into a smile. A white two story house with a loft converted into a bedroom (mine), a wrap-around porch, big windows, and it was pushed right back up against the trees. My mom walked round from the other side of the car and smiled at me knowingly.

"What do you think then." She asked. I glanced at her, then at the house, then looked back at her and smiled reluctantly.

"I love it." I admitted. She smiled wider, then she turned round and walked back over to the car.

"Come on, help me shift this." She said, waving at the pile of boxes in the back seat.

Shouldn't we go say hi to Charlie and Bella first?" I said quickly, any excuse to delay anything that involved effort. She gave me a look that told me she knew exactly what I was trying to do, but she turned and walked down the street to Bella's house. I reached up to knock on the door, but Bella must have been looking out her window and seen us coming, because she opened the door before I had a chance to touch it.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. "I completely forgot you were coming today! Come on in, I'll get Ch- dad." She corrected herself, blushing. She smiled again and turned to walk back in the house. Mom and I glanced at each other, then leaned in closer together.

"I thought Charlie said she'd gone manic depressive." I hissed.

"She must have...gotten over it somehow." My mom hissed back, we shared a look and walked into the house. Charlie came out the sitting room, without Bella, and grinned happily.

"Hey, you guys just get here?" My mom nodded and answered, but as soon as adults start talking I tune out automatically. I glanced around and saw Bella's feet coming down the stairs. I excused myself quietly and walked over to the stairs. I reached them just in time to hear Bella cry out and see her tumbling down towards me. I lept forward and caught her, then pushed her upright. I smirked at her and opened my mouth to say something witty, but a voice like church bells cut me off.

"Well well, I thought that was my job." I looked up to see who was talking and very nearly outed myself. The guy at the top if the stairs was one of the most, if not the most, attractive man I had ever seen. He was slimly muscled, flawless white skin, and the most...bizzare hair and eyes I had ever seen. Seriously, I swore he was wearing contacts and hair dye, no-one had eyes the same colour as gold. Or hair that was...I didn't even know the colour.

"Daniel, this is Edward." Bella said, as said person walked down the stairs and slipped his hand through hers. "I told you about him right?" I nodded, fighting to A) Speak properly, and B) Keep little Danny from popping up to say hello.

"Oh yeah, you told me about him. In great detail." I said, thinking of the four page email I got about a year ago. At the same time I was trying to remember if Edward didn't have something to do with Bella's depression, I could remember hearing about him but we had been a little...busy, with our own problems. Just the memory of all that was enough to put how hot Bella's boyfriend was out of my head. I smiled and stepped forward to shake his surprisingly cold and hard hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Daniel. Bella's cousin."

"I heard." Edward replied, and Bella got a strange expression on her face, like they were sharing some private joke. "It's nice to meet you too." We stood around awkwardly for a few seconds, then I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb.

"Maybe we should move this downstairs." I suggested. The other two smiled and followed me down. Mom and Charlie had moved into the sitting room, and I could hear them laughing. "Guess we should join them." I said.

"Actually, I was just leaving. Give you two time to catch up." Edward replied, then leaned down and kissed her. I looked away automatically, partly because I always looked away from other people kissing, and partly because I couldn't resist mentally replacing Bella with me. I silently thanked god no-one could hear what I was thinking and waited for the two of them too break apart. I said a quick goodbye to Edward as he left, then Bella and I went into the sitting room to begin the long process of catching up.

* * *

Two hours later we were in our house for the first time, and I was exhausted. Bella and I had made dinner, and then she had offered me a ride to school tomorrow with her and Edward, so at least I wouldn't be walking through the rain. I hadn't had time to explore the house yet, so I was determined to do that straight after school.

The only part of the house I had really looked in was my bedroom/the loft. There was a staircase leading up into room, with a door at the bottom, and three of the four sides had windows on them. Through them I could see the road. the woods and the houses to our left. If i sat at exactly the right angle and squinted I could see Bella's window. But right now I was just lying in my bed, adjusting to not being able to hear the cars and sounds of the city.

Finally, who knew how much later, I finally fell asleep, certain that tomorrow would be a typical dull and slightly humiliating first day.

It wasn't until later that I realised how wrong I had been.

_A/N: I know, setting-up chapter. Don't worry it get's better. Also, a quick equation for you- reviews=motivation=faster updates. (hint hint)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I skipped over the Victoria conversation since there's nothing new there and it would take too long to rewrite the whole thing. Got fav's, alerts and a review for the first chapter, not bad for my first post. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Warning(s): Sex (the gay kind), occasional underage drinking, swearing, some OOC._

* * *

Jacob POV 

I leaned against my motorbike and ignored the stares from the teachers and students passing by. My thoughts kept flicking from that vampire we caught going after Bella, Bella herself, and..._him_. Guy's imprinting on guys was rare but not unheard of. It had already happened once in our pack. Twice technically since it was Embry and Jared imprinting on each other, but still...

Dad had been...more surprised than anything else. He had been hoping I would imprint, and I think that when he's had time to get his head around it he'll be...okay with it. Now all I had to do was find _him._ How the hell would I even introduce myself? 'Hi I'm Jacob, I sometimes run around on four legs with fur and I think you're my soul-mate?'. If I was luckily the worst that would happen would be him laughing at me. To be honest I had no idea what I would do when we met, I would just have to make it up as I went along and hope I didn't embarrass myself too badly.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I barely notice the leech's car come screeching into the car park way faster than was necessary, recklessly sure he could keep himself from hurting any of the other people. He was so arrogantly certain of himself. He pulled to a stop and climbed out of the car. He was smiling, so he must not have noticed I was there yet. He walked round and opened the door for Bella, helping her out of her seat. I was just trying to get what I was going to say straight in my head, when the back door opened and _he _stepped out.

It was all I could do not to run over there and rip that blood-sucking leech's head off. What the hell was he doing with my imprint? I could actually feel myself beginning to shake as the wolf in me tried to break free and rip the vampire apart. I kept glancing from the leech to my imprint, mixed feelings of love and hatred waring inside me. Then _he _looked up and we stared into each others eyes. Immediately all thoughts of violence were gone, replaced by an incredible sense of calm and well-being.

I have no idea how long we looked at each other like that, and I had no idea what had made him look at me, but it was probably the intesity of my gaze that stopped him from looking away. He was staring back at me so...strangely, like he was trying to remember where he'd seen me before. Of course he had seen me once before, but I'd been a lot bigger and furrier then. We kept staring at each other, until he finally walked out of sight and into the school building.

I kept staring at the last spot I had seen him in, until a gust of wind blew the sickly sweet stench of vampire past me. I snapped my head around and realised that Bella and the leech were standing just a few feet away from me. Bella was looking at me curiously, while Edward was clearly fighting back a smile. _Crap_, he was in my head right now, and now he knew about the imprint, and the worst part was that he knew more about my imprint than I did.

"Who was that?" I asked Bella, pointedly not looking at Edward. She gave me another curious look, then glanced towards where _he_ had gone.

"Thats Daniel." She said, as though the name of my imprint was the most normal thing in the world. "He's my cousin. He and his mom just moved here yesterday."I turned my head back towards the school, wondering when, not if, I would see _Daniel _again. After a moment Bella cleared her throat and got my attention again.

"Was there something else you wanted, Jake?" She asked. After a quick mental backtrack I remembered why I was there in the first place. I tried to keep my focus on the following conversation, but vampires and Bella were suddenly so much less important when my imprint was so close. I spent most of my time wondering what he smelt like, or what his voice sounded like when he spoke. Finally I managed to get Bella to realise that her leech had lied to her. She seemed way to calm about it, but I didn't really care about the two of them anymore. Which reminded me...

"Bella, one more thing." I said, just as they were turning too leave. "This thing with...us." I made a quick gesture that took in me and her, while excluding Edward. "It's not a problem anymore." I said simply. Bella blinked in surprise, her mouth open in a small 'o'. After a second she finally managed to ask.

"Why?" She didn't sound disappointed, just confused and surprised. I immediately tried to think of ways to explain that I had imprinted on her cousin, but then I caught Edward smirking at me from behind her and I scowled.

"Ask him." I suggested. "He's been crawling around in my head long enough." I had decided not to do this after I got over Bella, but the anger I felt at him reading my mind made me rethink. I focused on a memory that wasn't mine, one that I had taken from Sam exactly for this moment. It was when he had found Bella in the woods after Edward had left her. It was actually much easier to remember the image now that I wasn't so in love with her, but that just seemed to make it even worse for Edward.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded when she saw Edward wince. I just smirked and let him answer.

"Jacob just has...a good memory." He said, his voice slightly strained. I stopped concentrating and he seemed to relax slightly. He reached out and took Bella lightly by the arm. "Let's go, the principals on his way to discourage loitering." I raised an eyebrow and smirked louder.

"Overprotective much?" I asked. "Hey Bella, next time you feel like enjoying yourself come visit the garage. And bring your cousin, he looks fun." I was amazed at how wrong it felt to reduce how amazing _Daniel _looked too 'looks like fun'. Bella didn't seem to notice, and she and Edward walked away without another word.

I watched them go silently, then glanced over at the building where I knew _Daniel _was. I stayed there until I heard the principal approach, then kicked my bike into gear and rode away, trying to think of some way to get me and _Daniel _together...

* * *

Daniel's POV

Where had I seen those eye's before?

They had caught my attention from clear across the car park. Like pools of dark chocolate staring at me. I was still getting over the fact that there were two gorgeous men in this town, although to be honest I hadn't seen enough of them both to rank them properly.

The Native American guy had caught my attention as soon as we drove into the car park. He was leaning against his motor bike, his arms folded across his chest so all his muscles were stretching against the fabric of his t-shirt. I doubted I would come up to his shoulder if I stood next to him, he was that tall.

He had looked up as I climbed out of the car and then just...looked. He had stared at me like a blind man who had just seen the sun for the first time, and I couldn't look away. I didn't want to either. His eyes had been so intense I had felt like I was being pulled in. It was actually quite a turn on.

There was an upside and a downside to this, the upside was that Edward had been completely driven from my mind, and the downside being that I had completely lost my ability to concentrate on anything aside from those eyes. That was not good a thing when it was your first day and you were trying to make a good impression on people. I had managed to answer most of the questions that the teachers had asked, and I had got the names of a few people who were in more than one of my classes.

Ashley was in my chemistry and english classes, and she seemed to be the clown in both of them. I was sitting next to a boy called Michael in my biology class, he was quiet and shy, but he seemed nice. Apparently his older sister Angela was friends with Bella. Both of them were part of a group of about seven kids who hung out together at lunch and with a group that size it was easy to find someone to talk to.

At fifteen (sixteen in a couple of months) I was one of the youngest there. There had been a bit of a fuss over the fact that I was Bella's cousin, and a couple of people had asked me questions about the Cullen's. When they realised I didn't know anything more about them than they did they turned their interest to me. After answering questions about where I used to live and dodging/ignoring questions about things like my dad and girlfriends I got the chance to ask them about Forks.

It took a while but I finally managed to get them to tell me about the Quileute reservation, and shortly after that they started telling me about-

"Jacob Black?" Ashley asked, putting her drink down and looking at me curiously. "I thought you'd know more about him than we do."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, not understanding why I was getting such weird looks from people. Luckily Ashley loved to talk.

"Well, after Edward left last year Bella started hanging out with Jacob. He ended up getting a crush on her or something, and then when Edward came back he was _not_ happy that she just dumped him like that. Now the two of them hate each other, and Bella's ended up with two guys fighting over her." Ashey's tone sounded like she was just a little bit jealous of Bella, and to be honest I was too.

"So what was he doing here today?" I asked, remembering the way he looked at me in the car park.

"I think he was here for a fight." She said eagerly, her eyes lighting up at the thought. "And my money's on Jacob. He's got real muscle..." She trailed off into silence at that happy thought. It took all my concentration not to do the same.

"Are you guys talking about the Quileutes?" Another girl sitting on the other side of me asked, her phone snapping shut as she spoke. "'Cos I was just on the phone to Seth and they've just decided to throw another barbecue tonight." She turned to me and smiled. "You should come Daniel, it's good fun and you get to meet people." I was at least ninety percent certain her name was Sarah.

"Sound's good." I agreed. "Who's Seth?"

"The boy she fancies." Michael said quietly, a small smile on his face. It was the first thing he had said all lunch, but it got a round of laughter from the whole table.

"I don't fancy him!" Maybe-Sarah protested, blushing furiously. "I just think he's cute...and sweet...and funny..." She stopped talking when she realised she was just digging herself into a deeper and deeper hole. We all laughed at her again and she ducked her head over her food, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Sure, I'll come." I said, settling back into my seat. "Sounds like fun." And maybe I would get the chance to see Jacob again...

_A/N: I know, I'm just teasing you with all these close encounters. Well don't worry, next up is the barbecue... remember- reviews=motivation=faster updates ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I got really carried away writing this chapter. it's at least a 1000 words longer than the first two. Finally the teasing has been reduced and the real story is getting started. I know this is going slowly, but I want this to have a plot as well so just try and hang on. Thanks for putting up with this all the way to chapter 3 btw haha_

_Warning(s): Sex (the gay kind), occasional underage drinking, swearing, some OOC._

_

* * *

_

Daniel's POV

There was only an hour left until I was supposed to be meeting everyone on the beach, but I had one small problem. I had no way of getting there. Edward refused to go anywhere near La Push for some reason, and since Bella was spending all her time with him she couldn't take me either. My mom had been invited out to dinner by some new work friends and Charlie was working night shift, so that was both of them out.

I was pacing my room worriedly, trying to think of some way to get there, when a small *beep* from my laptop told me I had a Facebook message. It was Michael asking if I needed a lift. I muttered a quick 'thank you God' then typed out a very grateful reply. Fifteen minutes later Michael's sister Angela pulled up outside the house beeping her horn, with Michael waving out the window for me to hurry up. I snatched up my favourite hoodie and ran down the stairs and out the house, so eager to get going I didn't even realise I'd left my phone lying on my bedside cabinet.

Michael and Angela were both naturally quiet people, so there wasn't a lot of talking on the ride there. That suited me just fine, since I needed to get mentally prepared for this. I have trouble with large crowds of people. I end up too nervous to speak, and if anyone happens to speak to me I have a miniature heart attack. It usually takes about an hour for me to get enough confidence to talk, and even then I end up acting like an idiot and embarrassing myself.

"We're here." Angela said cheerfully, pulling to a stop and smiling at us. I glanced out the window and saw that we were at the edge of a small car park. There was a dirt trail leading down to the beach, where six bench like logs had been set up around a large bonfire, and a barbecue was lit just next to it. There was already plenty of people there, which immediately had me taking deep breaths. "Have fun." Angela continued. "I'll be back to pick you boys up about eleven."

We thanked her quickly and hopped out of the car. She drove away and we started down the dirt trail towards the fire. We had just reached the beach when a figure detached itself from the fire and ran over to us.

"Hey guys!" Ashley called out, wrapping her arms around our shoulders and pulling us over to the bonfire. "I think your the last ones to arrive." She laughed as we reached the rest of them. A couple of people glanced over at us before going back to their conversations. "Hey, look. That guy over there's Seth. You know the one Sarah-" I stopped paying attention to her after that, because sitting right next to the surprisingly cute Seth was Jacob Black.

He was listening to what one of his, also cute, friends was saying, his head turned away from me. I could see a small smile on his face, and the light of the fire made him look like a super-model posing for a shot. Ashley pulled me over to a log and pushed a cold can into my hand. I glanced from her to Jacob, with her chattering away nearly constantly. Luckily Ashley just liked to talk, you didn't actually have to listen to her. I looked away from her to look at Jacob, looked at her, then looked back to find myself staring into those dark eyes.

I had the sudden feeling of being a rabbit that had just seen a predator. But in a good way. It was like he was staring straight into me, searching through my soul. It was just like this morning, I couldn't look away. And I didn't want to.

"-eat?" I heard, and suddenly realised that I was being spoken too. I turned my head away and saw Ashley giving me a strange look. "I said, do you want to get something to eat?" She repeated, still giving me that strange look.

"Sure." I said quickly, my voice grating slightly from nerves. We got up and walked over to the barbecue, where yet another hot Native boy was frying burgers. He handed us one each with a flash of pearly teeth that went straight to my libido, then we turned and started back to our seats slowly. I glanced over at where Jacob was sitting. Or at least were he had been sitting, his space was empty.

"Kinda hard to keep it a secret with this many hot boys around, huh?" Ashley muttered, startlingly close to my ear. I gaped at her for a second, my throat closing up. Then I sighed and shrugged half-heartedly.

"I guess it's pretty obvious." I said as we sat down. I sounded calm, but my heart was sinking down to the level of my feet. The last school I had been at was filled with homophobes, some of them pretty violent. So far I'd had no reason to think this school was any different.

"Only to people with eyes." Ashley laughed. "You've been eyeing up Jacob for the past half an hour. Still, at least you have good taste." She smiled at me and I smiled back, a dim feeling of hope coming back. Ashley didn't seem bothered that I was gay...

"Well that's a battle that's lost before its started." I said. "He's in love with my cousin, remember?"

"Then whys he been eyeing you up for the past half an hour?" She asked, still smiling. "Maybe he's-" Suddenlyshe broke off and stared at something over my shoulder for a second, then her eyes flicked back to my face. "Listen, I'm gonna get another drink. I'll be back in a minute." She said quickly, then got up and left before I had a chance to say anything, and after a moment of surprise I turned to see what she had seen.

There was nothing there that would explain her weird reaction, so I turned round to see where she had gone. I nearly fell backwards when I realised that Jacob had appeared out of nowhere right next to me. I would have fallen back anyway if a large, strong and surprisingly warm hand hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me upright.

"Hey, you must be Daniel." Jacob said, in a voice that bypassed my brain and went straight to my cock.

"Um...yeah, t-that's me." I said, staring at him in shock. Where the hell had he come from? Why was he talking to me? And was he still holding onto my arm? Yes. Yes he was. In fact his thumb was starting to move in slow circles over sleeve, pushing the fabric up so he was stroking my skin. I glanced at the movement automatically, and he let go. As soon as he did I suddenly missed the feeling.

"Sorry." He said, while I wondered if he would take my arm again if I pretended to fall back. "Did you just move here?" He continued, still staring at me.

"Y-yeah." I replied, trying to focus. "Just down the road from Bella." As soon as I mentioned her I remembered what Ashley had said about her, Jacob and Edward. I checked his expression, but he didn't even seem to notice. He was still completely focused on me. "Didn't you give her that truck?" I asked quickly, trying to extend the conversation.

"Yeah, I fixed it up but I didn't need it so..." He shrugged.

"You've got your own car then?" I guessed, suddenly realising how much older than me he must be. He looked like he was at least nineteen. Why would someone like him be talking to me? Probably had something to do with Bella. I felt a momentary stab of jealousy towards my cousin.

"Yeah, a VW Rabbit. I fixed that up too. I love working with cars, and driving them." He smiled and my heart started doing back-flips. I mentally slapped myself on the back of the head and repeated 'too old, too old, too old' in my mind.

"How old are you anyway" I asked, trying to make it sound casual. I failed.

"Sixteen, seventeen in a few months." I stared at him. Was he making fun of me?

"No, seriously. How old are you?" I repeated. He smiled, obviously he had been expecting me to react like this.

"No, seriously. I'm sixteen." He flashed that pearly smile again and I tried not to blush. Probably couldn't anyway, since all the blood was rushing south. "What about you?"

"Fifteen, are you honestly sixteen?" I asked, letting my disbelief into my tone. He laughed and the back-flips my heart was doing became a full olympic routine.

"We grow up fast round here." He said, gesturing at the group of guys on the other side of the bonfire. I glanced over at them and saw they were all hot. Although on the list of hot guys I was compiling in my head Jacob was on his own list.

"Steroids in the water supply?" I guessed, seizing the chance to stare at Jacob's body from close quarters. A second after I spoke I realised I was having none of the trouble I usually had talking to people. Jacob was just...really easy to talk too.

"Not exactly." He grinned. There was a moment of silence, but I had already noticed something else to talk about.

"How come some of you have got that tattoo?" I asked, nodding at his arm, then over at his friends. Too be honest I was paying more attention to the muscle beneath the tattoo.

"Oh. That's sort of a...club thing." He said hesitantly. "You know, this group of us that sort of...hang out, and stuff..." He shifted uncomfortably, although I couldn't see why.

"Oh, so you're in a gang?" I said, trying to sound like I was impressed. In my experience gangs weren't exactly gay-friendly. "Cool."

"It's not exactly a gang..." He said, still shifting around. It looked like he was genuinely uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" I asked, when he started tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah. I'm just too hot." He said, rolling his shoulders and making the muscles in his back press against the fabric of his shirt.

"Yes you are." I muttered under my breath, taking a drink of cola to cover it up. Then I choked and nearly spat it back out. "How long have we been talking?" I asked the air irritably. "This has gone warm."

"I'll get you another one." Jacob said immediately, then left before I could say it was alright. I followed him with my eyes as he walked round to where his friends were sitting with a cooler. He bent over to search through it and all my troubles went away... I swear he wasn't wearing anything under those shorts.

He straightened up and came back over, then handed me the can and sat down. I got a weird mix of hot and cold as my fingers brushed his skin at the same time I took the can. "Thanks." I said quickly. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He smiled. I smiled back automatically, I swear it was infectious. After that I completely lost track of time. We talked about school, our family, where we grew up, music we liked, shows we liked, hobbies, things I hardly ever told people. I was always worried people would think the things I liked were weird, but...I trusted Jacob for some reason. Unfortunately, the conversation eventually went back to Bella.

"Has Bella not talked about me?" Jacob asked after I asked another personal question. He sounded surprised, but not like he really minded. More curious than anthing.

"She might have, but I...we lost contact for a while." I stopped talking when I realised that I had very nearly told Jacob everything about my parents, the divorce, everything. I had only just stopped myself. What was weird was I wanted to tell him. I just didn't know why.

"Oh...okay." He said slowly, giving me the same curious look I always got. But for some reason he made me want to curl up next to him and tell him everything. I suddenly found myself wondering what he smelt like. I wanted to get close enough to smell him. I bet he smelt...amazing. My heart started pounding as I imagined it...

"Hey Daniel, we're just going." Michael said from the other side of me, breaking my concentration and shattering the moment.

"Great. See you at school tomorrow." I said quickly, shooting him a tight smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Yes." I said, feeling as confused as he sounded. Why wouldn't I be at school tomorrow? "See 'ya."

"Um...okay, bye." He said, then turned and walked off up the dirt trail to the car park. I glanced round and realised two things. First, almost everyone had left, or was getting ready to leave. Second, Jacob was still staring at me. Why was he doing that? He was the hottest guy I had ever seen, and I was just...me. And, he was almost definitely straight. All these stupid fantasies I had started making up in my head were just gonna leave me disappointed.

Then I heard the sound of a car driving away and I realised why Michael had told me he was going.

"Shit!" I shouted, spinning around just in time to see Angela's car's tail-lights vanishing out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked quickly, glancing round to see what had upset me.

"I was supposed to get a ride from Michael's sister." I muttered, thinking quickly. "It's fine though, I'll just call-" I broke off as patting down my jeans and hoodie revealed nothing more than empty pockets. "Double-shit!" I said, running my hands through my hair and groaning. "I've forgotten my phone." For some reason that seemed to delight Jake, and he smiled even wider than before.

"No problem. I'll drive you!" He offered. I looked at him in surprise, then narrowed my eyes at him.

"I thought you said you were sixteen." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't look it." He grinned, pushing himself to his feet. "Come on, I'll get you home in no time." He added, offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I did a quick check and realised I had been right at lunch. I only came up to his shoulder. I still wasn't sure he was sixteen, although I had no idea why he would lie about something like that.

He pulled me towards the dirt trail, and for a second I thought he was going to keep holding my hand. Not that I was complaining. But he let go a few steps later and I got the same sense of loss that I had when he let go of my arm earlier.

"There it is." He grinned, gesturing towards a Volkswagen Rabbit. "My pride and joy."

"You put that together yourself?" I grinned. "No way."

"Yes, way!" He repiled, climbing in. "Took me ages, thank you very much." I grinned and climbed in after him.

"Looks amazing." I told him honestly. And it wasn't the only thing I'd describe that way.

The drive home was great. I don't know whether it was because I was alone with Jacob, or just Jacob himself. He was so constantly happy it was hard not to feel the same. And I got to find out what Jacob smelt like. Musk and chocolate and just a hint of oil. Although that last one might have been the Rabbit.

We spent the whole time talking about his car and motorbikes, and in the end he invited me round to his house to see the garage. I tried to contain my delight. Just getting to see Jacob was good enough, spending time with him was the most fun I had had in...ever. Finally we pulled to a stop outside my house, way too soon.

"Thanks, Jacob." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt. "It's been-"

"Jake." He interrupted, then flashed me another pearly smile. "Call me Jake, not Jacob."

"Thanks, Jake." I corrected myself. "It's been great. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." He grinned, sounding as eager as I felt. "And here." He handed me a folded up sheet of paper. "It's my house number. Just call me...whenever."

"Sure." I smiled back, then climbed out of the car reluctantly. "See you later."

"See you." He said. And was it my imagination or was he sad to see me go? I walked up to the door and glanced over my shoulder to see Jacob- Jake, still watching me. I gave him one last wave as I went inside and he returned it eagerly. I shut the door and listened for the sound of his engine. I waited until it had faded from hearing, then slumped against the door and let out the breath I had been holding in for God knows how long.

The door opened straight into the sitting room, so I immediately saw my mother curled up on the couch with a pillow. She must have fallen asleep waiting for me to come home. I tip-toed past her and climbed the stairs, a tired smile on my face.

It wasn't until I was lying in bed, half-asleep, that I realised someone who was quite possibly the hottest guy on the planet had just given me their phone number.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel's POV 

"So, how long are you two planning to be weird?" I asked, moving forward so I was leaning between Edward and Bella. We were in Edward's Volvo, the two of them in the front and me in the back. Neither of them had spoken to me since they picked me up, but the looks Bella kept throwing me made it obvious she had something to say. As soon as I spoke they glanced at each other, still with secretive expressions.

"We're not being weird." Bella said, although her blush made it obvious she knew what I meant. "And put your seatbelt on." I rolled my eyes and sat back, although I did put my seatbelt on. I sat in the back fuming for the entire ride, then as soon as we got to school I jumped out the car and walked away without another word.

School was boring, same as always. Except...it wasn't the same. It was worse. I felt like there was something missing. It was a dull ache in my chest, and I needed something to fill it. I kept rubbing my hands together because they felt cold, and empty. Twice I went to the school nurse, but she told me I was fine. Actually the second time she told me something rather more pointed, but still.

The only fun I had came in the ever hyper form of Ashley. She apparently knew every gay joke ever written and she was determined to use them all when I was in hearing range. Luckily they were all good-natured and I have a sense of humor. She clearly loved the idea of having a gay friend and took every chance she could get to, and I quote, 'talk gay' with me.

Finally the bell rang and I got to leave, that stupid lonely feeling still inside me. I made my way to the car park as slowly as possible, dreading the ride home with Bella and Edward. Neither of them had gotten less weird over the course of the day. In fact they had spread their weirdness to the rest of Edward's family. I had caught every one of them giving me the same strange looks.

I was so preoccupied I didn't even notice the red Rabbit in the car park until the horn sounded and everyone turned to look. I stared at it blankly for a few seconds before I realised that Jake was sitting inside. And he was waving me over. I walked over to the side of the truck and climbed inside, grinning in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked, still grinning. It took me a second to realise that the second I had climbed into the car the hollow feeling in my stomach had vanished. I shut the door and immediately Jacob's smell surrounded me. It was just as amazing as I remembered.

"I thought you said you wanted to see my garage." Jacob replied, giving me a shit-eating grin.

"I didn't mean right after school." I laughed. His face fell slightly, and he gave me a concerned look.

"I can take you home if you like." He offered, sounding disappointed. I hated that sound, Jacob in my head had a permanent smile on his face, and I immediately felt guilty for taking it away.

"I wasn't complaining." I said quickly, then smiled at him. Instantly he started grinning again and my heart leapt. I had never met anyone before that could make me feel this happy just by smiling at me. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if he did other stuff to me...

_

* * *

_Jacob's POV

I had spent every moment since I dropped Daniel off thinking about when I would get a chance to see him again. I had been on patrol while he was at school and I thought that would help take my mind off it. But I kept ending up heading through the woods by his school, close enough to smell the people inside it, and I spent half my time trying to separate his scent from the others.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and as soon as my shift was over I got dressed and jumped into my Rabbit. Actually I forgot to get dressed the first time and I had to turn around and drive back home. I had gotten so used to running around with nothing but shorts on that my t-shirt felt uncomfortable and strange. Still, I was pretty sure that turning up at his school half-naked would do more to scare him off than anything.

Although since he had called me hot last night it might have the opposite effect. I had nearly jumped up and whooped for joy when I had heard him say that. I wouldn't have been able to hear it if it wasn't for my werewolf hearing, but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that if he thought I was hot then hopefully he would want to...

No, better stop that thought right there. Better take things one step at a time. And the next step was probably the hardest one. Telling him I was a werewolf. I didn't want to start a relationship with him, then have him run off when he found out.

With that thought in my head I drove to his school and waited for the final bell. I saw him walking out of the building towards the car park and it was exactly like when you were ill. You didn't realise how bad you felt until it was gone. I beeped and waved him over, then took a deep breath as he climbed in. He smelt like vanilla and strawberries, but he smelt a thousand times better than either of those things.

After quickly checking he was fine with coming with me, because I couldn't force my imprint to do something that made him unhappy, I drove us to my house and tried to think of how I was going to tell him. Finally I realised that the best way was just to show him. I would phase in front of him and hope he didn't scream or run away or faint etc, etc... Somehow I managed to keep the tension out of my face as we arrived at my house and I parked the Rabbit right outside the garage.

"Is your dad in?" Daniel asked as we climbed out of the truck.

"No he's up at Sue's." I answered. He gave me a blank look and I realised he had no idea who Sue was. "Seth's mom." I added quickly and he nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah, the one who Sarah..." He trailed of and looked around with interest as we walked into my garage. The place was filled with car pieces, a wrecked car mounted on concrete blocks, and the two motorbikes I had fixed up for Bella in the corner. In retrospect I should have cleaned up slightly, because Daniel took one step inside and slipped on a patch of oil.

His feet slid out from under him and sent him crashing to the ground. He banged his head on the hard floor and groaned, then looked up at me and gave me a dizzy smile. "Ow...so this is how Bella feels every day..." He muttered as he sat up and rubbed his head. I laughed and offered him my hand.

"Must get it from Charlie's side." I teased as I pulled him to his feet.

"You know, if I wasn't concussed I'd...have a really witty reply to that." He promised, still smiling. I smiled back and we stayed like that for a few seconds, then he glanced down at his hand and I realised I was still holding it.

"Sorry." I said quickly, and began to pull my hand out of his, but suddenly his hand tightened and I stopped.

"Jacob..." He began, and I didn't know what he was going to say, and I didn't care. He gave me the cutest worried look I have ever seen and I lost control. I let go of his hand and stepped forward, putting my hands one either side of his face and leaning down to push our lips together.

* * *

Daniel's POV

Jacob was kissing me. Jacob was _kissing _me! JACOB WAS KISSING ME!

As soon as he had stepped forward I had brought my hands up automatically to push him away, but when my hands touched his chest I just let them lie there. I closed my eyes as the sensation of having his burning lips pressed against mine shut down all my upper-brain functions.

One of my hands slid upwards until I reached the base of his neck, then traced the vein that ran up the side of it until I reached his cheek. I let my fingers brush his russet skin before tracing my way backwards and running my hand through his silky black hair. My other hand rested on his chest and felt his heart pounding beneath the thin fabric and rock-hard muscles.

Suddenly I felt his tongue pressing against my lips and my heart jumped, literally jumped. I hesitated for less than a second before parting my lips to let him in, his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. I could actually taste him on my own tongue, and he tasted like he smelt, chocolate and honey.

One of his hands had stayed pressed against my cheek, but the other one had slid gently downwards while we were kissing. First he ran his hand down my chest, then he reached my waist and slipped his arm around me, pulling me closer. I shaped myself to his body instinctively, the two of us fitting together perfectly. I have no idea how long we were like that, but it wasn't long enough. Finally Jacob pulled himself away from me with an obvious effort, and despite my efforts to keep him close he stepped backwards and gave me a serious look.

"Daniel, please try and stay calm." He asked me quietly. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about, when suddenly he began shaking like he was having a fit. I stepped forward out of concern, but I froze up as his form seemed to blur, then there was a tearing sound and where Jacob had been standing was a wolf. A fucking. Gigantic. Wolf.

* * *

Jacob's POV 

_One hour later..._

It could have been worse, to be honest. There was no screaming or fainting or calling for help, all of which I had been worried would happen. What had happened was Daniel had run out of the garage, jumped into the back of the Rabbit and locked the doors. I had phased back and grabbed a pair of shorts that I still had lying around from when I had much less control over my phasing, then stood outside the Rabbit and begged him to come out, or even speak to me.

I hadn't bothered mentioning that I could have ripped the door off with little to no effort, because I don't think that would be the most comforting thing for him to hear.

Finally I gave up trying to get him to open the door and just sat down on the ground next to the Rabbit and told him everything. I told him about the Spirit Warriors and Taha Aki. I told him about the Cold Ones, and about the Cullens. I told him about Bella and Edward. I even told him about imprinting, although I didn't explain that I had imprinted on him. It took the better part of an hour to get through it all, and that was just the abridged version.

When I had finshed my extended monologue I just sat there in silence waiting to hear what his reaction would be. For a few seconds there was nothing, then I heard the car unlock and I jumped to my feet. Daniel pushed the door open and spun round in his seat, but he stayed sitting and swung his legs slowly in the air.

"What are you thinking?" I asked standing in front of him, but keeping my distance.

"I'm wondering whether I should call the police or animal control." He answered, then he glanced up at me and gave me a weak smile. "Kidding." I felt relief wash through me, if he was joking around then he was handling it well.

"So...you're not gonna run away screaming?" I asked, giving him the same slight smile.

"Well apparently you're not gonna try and eat me so..." He gave me a slightly stronger smile, then sighed and pushed himself out of the car. He gave me a long, blank look, then sighed again and shut the door behind him. "Why me?" He asked.

"Because I imprinted on you." I said simply. He stared at me for a long moment, then leaned against the Rabbit and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair, making what was already a messy style even messier, and at the same time making it that much sexier. He laced his fingers behind his head and stared into nothing. "You alright?" I asked, trying to put all my concern into those two words.

"Am I alright?" He repeated. "Lets see...this morning everything was normal, and now the world is full of vampires and werewolves, my cousin is determined to become a vampire like her boyfriend, and I've got a werewolf who's apparently my soul-mate." He glanced up at me and gave me a dry smirk. "It's kind of a lot to take in."

"Anything you want me to do?" I asked, desperate to help him in any way I could. He seemed to think about it for a moment, then looked up at me again.

"Well... I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but...could you put a shirt on? It's kind of hard to concentrate with you standing there being all..._muscly_." He said the last word like he was short off breath, which was a massive boost to my ego.

"Sure." I smiled. "Promise you won't run away?" I was only half joking.

"I promise." He said, giving me a small smile. I turned and ran back into my house, into my room, then grabbed the first shirt I found and pulled it on. I walked back out of my room and saw Daniel leaning on the counter in the kitchen. He had his hands in his pockets and looked amazingly calm. He glanced up at me as I walked in, then sighed.

"That's ironic." He muttered. "Now I want you to take it off." We smiled at each other, then he sat down at the kitchen table and gestured for me to sit down too. "Tell me about imprinting again..."

* * *

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or faved. That's all the reward I get since unfortunately I don't own Twilight...I just mess with the characters in my spare time ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel's POV

I woke up and everything was different. A few days ago, yesterday even, the world was a sane, normal place. Now there was a pack of werewolves patrolling the woods, a coven of vampires in my school, a vampire dating my cousin, and the most unbelievable part, I had a gorgeous, funny, sexy and utterly devoted werewolf as a boyfriend. The strange part was that I found it harder to believe he was my boyfriend than a werewolf.

With that happy thought I jumped out of bed and went through my morning routine. I walked down the stairs and into the bathroom, stripped off my boxers and tossed them lazily onto the floor, then jumped in the shower, set the water to freezing, braced myself and turned it on. I let out a yelp as the icy water battered my skin, then another as I twisted the knob and the water became roasting. I twisted it again and the temperature settled into a comfortable middle ground. Now thoroughly awake I washed myself clean, then took care of the 'little' problem thinking about Jacob had given me.

Some time later I climbed out and walked over to the sink to scrub my teeth. Once my mouth was minty fresh I headed back up to my room, grabbing a towel of the rack as I passed. I didn't bother to worry about privacy since it was only me and mom in the house and I could hear her clattering away in the kitchen. I got dressed as quickly as I could, then back down the stairs and back into the bathroom.

I pulled out the hairdryer, flicked the setting to full blast and roasted my scalp in the hot air. When that was done I grabbed the straighteners and went to work with them, occasionally wincing when I found a particularly tuggy bits. After a few minutes my hair was flat and organised, which lasted for about five seconds before I grabbed the tub of hair gel and started pulling it into an organised mess.

I'll be honest, this wasn't my morning routine. Usually I just washed and let my hair air-dry into whatever shape it liked. In fact the last time I spent this much time getting ready was the day before we moved out of our old house. A bunch of my old friends had thrown me a party and threatened me with very imaginative punishments if I didn't make an effort. I had a reason for changing my grooming habits though.

_Ding dong_

There was the reason now. I shoved the hair gel back in the bathroom cabinet and gave myself a quick check in the mirror. I immediately spotted a dozen things I wasn't happy with, but there was no point stressing about them now. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard the door being opened and the sexiest voice I had heard in my life floated up to me.

"Hello Miss Swan. I'm here to pick up Daniel." I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked over to where Jacob was standing in the doorway, taking up most of the available room. The thing about his size was, he didn't look like a bodybuilder or anything like that. He just looked like he was built to a different scale to the rest of the world.

"Oh, right...you must be Jacob." My mom said, taking the shock of finding a large, exceptionally attractive teenager asking to pick up her son rather well. "Charlie's mentioned you quite a lot." She added quickly, standing aside to let him in. "And so has Daniel. I have to admit, I was expecting you to be..."

"Smaller?" Jacob suggested, hitting her with a charming Jacob-smile.

"Younger." My mom corrected, smiling back at him automatically.

"He's six-seventeen." I said quickly, realising my mom would never let him drive me if she knew he was underage. Both of them turned their attention to me as they noticed me for the first time. Luckily my mom looked at me at the same time Jacob did, so she didn't notice the look on his face change to a look of uncontrollable desire. Only years of practice in classes and when lying to my parents helped me to stop myself from giving him the same look while my mom was watching me.

"Seriously?" My mom said, giving him exactly the same look of disbelief that I had. Jacob gave her a quick nod and another smile before returning his attention to me. "Alright. If you say so." My mom said, then gave me a smile. "Not having breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Luckily I don't usually eat in the mornings so she didn't find my eagerness to leave suspicious. "I'll see you at dinner, 'kay?" I added as I walked past, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. I knew most guys would die of embarresment if someone saw them kissing their mom, but ever since all the stuff with dad...she needed someone to do little things like that.

"Alright then, try and have fun. It was nice to meet you Jacob." She waved us goodbye as we got into Jacob's Rabbit, then walked back into the house as we drove out of sight.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Jacob asked.

"About which thing? The boyfriend thing or the werewolf thing?"

"Either. Both."

"Give me time to get my head round them both before I start thinking about telling anyone else." That got a smile from Jacob. I saw it and immediately my heart started pounding faster. It was a good thing there were no red lights because I knew the second the car stopped I was going to climb over and mouth-attack him.

* * *

It felt even better than the first time. I was straddling his lap, one hand running through his hair, the other one up his shirt running my hand over his eight-pack, feeling every brick of muscle one at a time. It was such an amazing contrast, soft skin over rock-hard muscle, like velvet over hot coals. He had one hand down the back of my trousers, sliding his hand between the fabric of my jeans and my boxers. The other hand was wrapped in my hair, tugging gently on it when I did something he liked.

His tongue was running around the inside of my teeth, tasting the mint toothpaste and lemon mouthwash. I pushed against his tongue with my own and he pulled out, my tongue followed him and into his own mouth. I could taste the fruit he had eaten that morning, apples and pears if I'm not mistaken.

Finally my lungs betrayed me and I had to pull out for breath. I pulled my head back and Jacob sucked on my tongue, keeping my face pressed to his for a few seconds longer. He let go and we separated, me panting for breath and him just grinning at me. I was on my knees, one on either side of his lap, and without the added height of his legs he was only an inch or two taller than me. I rested my forehead on his and we just stared into each others eyes, neither of us speaking.

Eventually I groaned and slid back into my seat reluctantly, taking care not to knock the handbrake or gear shaft. Oh...shaft, bad word choice...

"Sorry, little guy. Got to get you school." Jake said, giving me a sympathetic smile. I turned and stared at him in horror.

"Little guy?" I repeated, mock disgust in my voice. "No way is that gonna be my pet name." Better stop that before it starts.

"Alright, alright." He laughed, then gave me a curious. "So what's my pet name?"

"I was planning to go with 'dog'." I said, still smarting from the 'little guy' comment. Jake just smirked and gave me a wide grin.

"If I'm a dog wouldn't that make you my bitch?" He teased. I couldn't help but laugh as I realised I had set myself up at that one.

"You're lucky I have nothing sharp on me." I muttered, but I was still grinning.

We were parked on a dirt road that lead into the woods. We had pulled over for a quick make-out session before I got dropped of at school and Jake went out on patrol. Jacob drove back out onto the road and way too quickly we were at the school car park.

"Listen, you want to come round to Emily's after school? You can meet the rest of the pack." It was still so weird to hear him using words like 'pack' and 'Alpha' in normal conversation.

"Sure." I said. "Sounds like fun." Jake must have heard the lack of enthusiasm in my voice, so he glanced up and immediately saw why. I was staring over at the school, where the Cullens were gathered in a group with Bella. They kept glancing over at where we were parked, and it was obvious they were talking about us.

"You don't need to worry about them." Jake said quickly. "They're 'vegetarian' leeches." He air-quoted vegetarian. "Besides. They're not going to mess with this." He lifted his arm and flexed his bicep, the fabric of his shirt stretching dangerously as the round ball of muscle expanded. I rolled my eyes and pretended to be unimpressed, while at the same time I tried to make a small 'adjustment' without him noticing.

"Well at least your ego's in proportion." I replied, but the smirk he gave me told me he wasn't fooled.

"Don't worry. _Everything _is in proportion." Jake replied, then winked at me. I groaned and glared at him half-heartedly, then smiled reluctantly.

"I hate you." I complained.

"No you don't." He smirked. "I'll pick you up after school."

"Can't wait." I replied, then got out of the truck and walked away before I kissed him again and outed myself to the entire school. Luckily the bell rang at the same time so I didn't have to walk past the Cullens. I turned round and waved goodbye to Jacob, then paused at the top of the steps until he drove out of sight. I sighed and walked into the school, knowing I would spend the entire day thinking about him.

* * *

I thought the day would be boring and uneventful, but I was wrong. It was just after second period that I discovered something. I walked past the blond Cullen boy, I think his name was Jasper, in the hall and she winced as I passed. It took me until halfway through third period to realised what was going on. Thanks to our intimate make-out session I now smelled like Jacob!

For the rest of the day whenever I saw a Cullen I detoured so that I walked past them, then watched them squirm as Jacob's scent washed past them. I wasn't sure why I was torturing them, maybe it was my natural vindictiveness, maybe Jacob's vampire prejudice was rubbing off on me, or maybe it was just because I was pissed off that they had _known _Jacob had imprinted on me and Bella hadn't said a word.

Finally Bella must have had enough of me torturing her friends and pulled me out of the lunch hall. Literally. She took me by the arm and half-dragged me out and onto the grass. We stopped and she let go of my arm, then turned to me and sighed.

"Danny, we need to talk." She had been calling me Danny since I was eight.

"What about, Bells?" I asked, with fake curiosity.

"Listen, I know you've been spending a lot of time with Jacob, so I think there are some things I should tell you..." She trailed off uncertainly, and I gave her an even wider fake smile.

"Which things?" I asked innocently. "The thing where your boyfriends a mind-reading vampire?" Bella's mouth fell open in shock, but I was just getting warmed up. "How about the thing where your best friends a werewolf? No! No, I know what you're talking about. It's that thing where you're werewolf friend _imprinted _on me! Actually, no. I'm pretty sure this must be the part where you tell me how you could know about all this and not bother to _tell me_!"

Until that moment I hadn't realised how much her keeping all this from me had pissed me off, but it had and I was going to find out why she had done it.

"What was I supposed to say?" Bella demanded. "I didn't even know how to begin!"

"Jacob managed it pretty well." I replied smugly.

"Well I couldn't." She said angrily, then sighed. "Look, I don't think he told you everything-"

"About the imprint?" I guessed, cutting her off. "The kiss kind of gave that away." For the second time in as many minutes Bella was speechless.

"He...and you..." She blinked and took a moment to get her thoughts straight. "So you're..."

"Gay." I supplied, then nodded. "Bother you?" She stared at me for a few seconds, then smiled weakly.

"I'm dating a vampire and you think two boys going out is going to bother me?" She asked rhetorically, then gave me a wider smile. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I know you are." I said, relenting slightly. "It's just...everythings been so strange lately."

"Tell me about it." She smirked, then her face fell slightly. "Forgive me?"

"I suppose." I said loftily, then we both smiled at each other. "Come on, hug." I ordered, spreading my arms out. She smiled back and hugged me. We stayed like that for a few seconds, then I tilted my head so my mouth was next to my ear and whispered. "And now you smell like werewolf too."

With that I let go and jumped out of range as she took a swipe at me, then I walked back to the lunch hall laughing. Revenge was fun.

* * *

_A/N: Just to let you know, I'm not a vampire basher by nature, but I think you can see how Daniel would be a bit biased. This was originally supposed to be a lot shorter and was supposed to be about Daniel meeting the pack. It ended up being too long so the entire next chapter about that. It should be finished...soon :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I really enjoy writing this story, so much in fact that I've ended up writing 4k+ words for a single chapter :0. This is the longest chapter so far, so bear with it. Enjoy, and as always, review._

_

* * *

_

Daniel's POV

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied. Jake gave me a look that told me he knew how nervous I was, then reached over and took my hand.

"Hey." He said, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. "They'll love you." I smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand, he squeezed it back, then let go and climbed out of the car. I took a deep breath then climbed out after him. We were parked outside Emily's house, and judging by the amount of noise there was already several people there. Jake walked round the side of the car and took my hand again, then gave me a comforting smile.

I loved it when Jake held my hand. His hand was so warm it was like holding onto a water bottle, and it was so large it easily engulfed mine. His fingers fitted perfectly between mine, I knew it was a cliche, but sometimes it really felt like we were made for each other. Actually...wasn't that exactly what his imprinting meant? I would have to ask him sometime.

We paused at the top of the steps, then Jake leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "Seriously, don't worry. Paul's probably gonna be a jerk, but he always is so don't let him bother you." He gave me another smile, then pushed the door open and walked in. I let myself be lead in, moving closer to Jake automatically.

"Oh, hi! You must be Daniel." I had barely set foot inside the house when a smiling, beautiful woman charged out of nowhere and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, knocking me out of Jake's grasp at the same time. "It's about time you brought him round." She chided Jake good-naturedly.

"You must be Emily." I smiled, mananging to ignore the scars on her cheek. "Jake's told me all about you."

"Really?" She said, glancing at Jake speculatively. "Well, I'll be finding out _exactly_ what he said later, but for now, lets introduce you to the rest of the pack." She lead me over to the living room where four guys were gathered on two of the three couches laughing and messing about, Jake following behind us, close enough for me to feel the comforting heat from his body. "Boys!" She called out, and they fell silent, staring at us intently. "This is Daniel, play nice or no muffins for a month."

"Hi." I said nervously, then frowned. "I thought there were more of you?"

"Sam, Jared and Leah are out on patrol." One of them provided. "I'm Quil by the way." He added, giving me a pearly smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you to." I replied, smiling back. I moved forward and sat down on the only empty couch. Jake sat down next to me and put his hand on my leg, squeezing gently.

"I'm Seth." One of the other boys said, the only one who didn't look like he spent all his spare time lifiting weights I recognised him from the bonfire. "And this is Paul." He gestured at the boy sitting next to him, who was ignoring me and continuing to watch the TV. "And that's Embry." Embry gave me another pearly smile (what about turning into a wolf gae them perfect teeth?) and moved over so he was closer to the edge of the couch.

"Has Jacob been telling you horror stories about us?" He asked, giving Jake a suspicious look.

"Only about Paul." I admitted, glancing over at him. He continued to ignore me, but I saw his mouth twitch. "He just made fun of the rest of you."

"I did not!" Jake protested, but the dark red colour his skin turned when he blushed gave him away. "Well maybe a little..."

That set off a round of insults and jokes that went on for nearly half an hour, eventually even drawing Paul into it. I sat there quietly for most of it, not certain what to do. They were all so close, and knew each other so well, I felt like an intruder. Seth seemed to notice and slipped out of his seat and sat on the other side of me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded automatically, then paused.

"Not really." I admitted. "It's all a bit..." I didn't know how to describe it, but Seth seemed to understand what I meant.

"It's a lot easier when you spend half your time inside each others heads." He said, giving me his own smile.

"Oh, yeah. That must be weird." I tried to imagine what it would be like, but I couldn't.

"Sometimes it's pretty cool, but mostly it's just awkward." He glanced over at Jake, who was in the middle of an argument with Paul and smirked. "Especially when all some people can think about is their imprints..." He trailed off suggestively and I started blushing, thinking about all the things Jake might have been thinking that they would have heard. Seth laughed at me and shook his head. "Don't worry, Jacob's good at hiding his thoughts."

"Thank god." I muttered, relieved. "That would just be embarrassing." Seth nodded, then slowly turned his head to glare at Embry.

"Unfortunately _some _people can't do that. Or at least, they can't be bothered." It took me a few seconds to realise what he meant, then I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god." I laughed. "What's it like when he and Jared are out at the same time?"

"It's torture." Quil said, joining in with a grin. "They spend the whole time sending dirty thoughts at each other. You would not believe the things they do in their spare time."

"You're just jealous 'cos your imprints a baby girl." Embry said, elbowing Quil in the stomach. "And you're gonna have to wait for sixteen years before you get any!"

Quil's imprint always made me feel a little uncomfortable. I knew that the way he felt about Claire was nothing like the way Jacob felt about me, or the way Embry and Jared felt about each other. But still... We continued like that for nearly an hour, I had to strip off my hoodie half an hour in due to the heat coming off of Seth and Jake. It felt like the middle of summer, although rain had started battering the windows minutes after Jake and I had come in.

Suddenly the door slammed back open and a burst of cold air flew in. Three more barely dressed people ran into the house and shut the door behind them. Leah, at least I assume it was Leah since she was the only girl, yelled something about getting dressed and ran up the stairs. The largest guy, presumably Sam, walked straight over to Emily and pulled her in for a kiss. Jared turned into a blur as he ran over, leapt over the couch me, Jake and Seth were sitting on, hurtled past over the table and slammed into Embry, pinning him to the couch and straddling his waist.

"Hey." He said, breathlessly, then moved his head down and slammed their lips together, kissing him with a passion that most people didn't show in public. There was a chorus of groans and they were bombarded with bits of food and balled-up wrappers.

"Quit the homo-ness." Paul complained. "I just ate." Jared pulled himself away from Embry and glared at him.

"Kiss my ass, Paul." He suggested, then went back to kissing Embry, lifting his ass in the air and pulling down the back of his shorts. If the two of them making out hadn't already given me a raging hard-on that certainly would have.

"I thought that was Embry's job." Jake grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I leaned back and rested my head against his arm, enjoying the feel of his warm skin on the back of my neck. Jared turned to give him a sarcastic reply, but paused and started grinning when he saw me.

"Hey! You must be Daniel." He grinned, turning around so he was sitting in Embry's lap, facing me. "All I've seen of you is Jacob's thoughts. Good kisser by the way." I blushed and looked away, burying my face in Jacob's shoulder. The rest of them burst out laughing, and I could feel Jacob's skin heating up even more as he blushed.

"Jared!" He hissed. "Shut it!" He shook me gently and I pulled my head back, although to be honest his smell and heat made me incredibly comfortable. I could happily have gone to sleep there. "I swear, I didn't mean to..."

"I know." I laughed, although I was still blushing. "It's not your fault these pervs are spying on your thoughts." There was a stunned silence for a moment, then the werewolves burst out laughing.

"I like him." Jared told Jake approvingly, flashing me _yet another _perfect smile. Eventually Leah came back down the stairs, now wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She seemed friendly enough to me, just a little bit...cold. Sam acted more like a father, or a big brother who had been left in charge. He and Emily stayed in the kitchen, talking quietly to each other.

They must have made a phone call when I wasn't paying attention because about twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Sam went over to answer it, then walked over to us with, literally, at least a dozen pizzas. I thought they had made a mistake ordering until I saw them going at it. They ate like...well, like starving wolves actually. Emily leaned over the couch and spoke to me while they were busy fighting over the pizza boxes.

"Daniel, I called your mother and she's fine with you staying for dinner." She told me, smiling. "She says you need to be back by eleven though."

"Thanks." I said, smiling back at her. She really acted like a mother to everyone, and I thought it was really sweet. She walked back over into the kitchen, where Sam was waiting with his own pizza.

Jacob eventually came out of the fray with an entire twelve-inch pizza box. He smiled at me and held it open towards me. It took me a few seconds to work out that he intended for the two of us too eat it all between the two of us. Although...I glanced over at the others, he might be intending to eat the entire thing himself. In the end I ate three slices and Jacob had the rest of it. He also stole several slices from various other people, taking the punches he got in return without complaint.

Eventually a film came on the TV that everyone wanted to watch, so the talk died down and we ended up watching it in near silence. Jacob started playing with my hair, running his hands through it and curling it around his fingers. I ran my hand over the exposed part of his leg, it amazed how brilliant physical contact of any kind with Jake felt. Which of course immediately started me thinking about what kind of physical contact we could be having...

All I could do was think though. _Jacob _had decided that we should wait until I was sixteen to do anything beyond making-out. I had told him that he was going to make the next month and a half the most difficult of my life, then I had sulked at him for a whole five minutes before he got me kissing him again.

I sighed and leaned back into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His warmth, smell, and regular heartbeat engulfed three of my five senses. I closed my eyes to concentrate all my senses on him, unfortunately we were in public so I couldn't add taste to the mix. I'm not sure whether I was more tired than I thought, or if Jacob was just even more comforting than I realised, but slowly, I slipped into sleep.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I watched the film and ran my fingers through Daniel's hair, enjoying the soft feel of it in my hands. He had been using me as a pillow/armrest for a while now, but I was just enjoying the closeness. I watched the movie and actually enjoyed most of it. It was some kind of sci-fi action thriller, lots of explosions and space battles. Horrors had sort of lost their appeal to the rest of us, most of the time we just ended up laughing at the vampires and werewolves.

We were watching for nearly an hour when a gentle snore drifted up from the area of my chest. I looked down and realised that Daniel had fallen asleep against me. Apparently I was a better pillow than I thought. I reached over with my other hand and rubbed his cheek gently. Even in his sleep he smiled at the contact.

"Jacob..."He muttered dreamily, then settled back into a comfortable sleep.

"Aww...he's so cute!" Embry complained. "How come _you _get _him_, and I'm stuck with this?" He elbowed Jared, who had climbed out of his lap and sat next to him, although they still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Thanks a lot!" Jared complained, making a half-hearted attempt to wriggle out of his grasp. "You're right though, he is cute..." He trailed off, giving Daniel a thoughtful look. Then his face lit up and he gave Embry a bright smile. "Hey! Maybe Jacob'll share." They both turned and gave me a pleading look.

"No chance." I told them firmly, grinning. I lifted Daniel gently and put him in my lap, wrapping my arms around him possessively. "He's mine." Their faces fell and they looked at me with fake-heartbroken expressions.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to find someone else..." Jared trailed of thoughtfully. "Seth, you busy later?"

"Stay away from my brother." Leah warned, before Seth had a chance to answer. She only sounded like she was half-joking, so the two horny wolves backed off quickly.

"What about you Paul? Feel like experimenting?"

"The only experiment I want to do involves your face and my fist." Paul snapped back. He had been Rather than back off, Jared just smirked, sensing a chance for a wind up.

"Well, the fist part sounds alright, but we might have to change the other body part..." Almost as one we moaned and drew away from them. Even Embry looked mildly disgusted by that, so it probably wasn't something they had actually tried...probably.

"I don't want to hear you thinking about that next time we're on patrol!" Quil complained, throwing an empty coke can at them. Jared batted it away without even thinking and reached for a wrapper, but Sam intercepted before it could get any further.

"Alright you two that's enough. Paul, Seth and Quil, it's your shift, get going." They got up and left, stripping their shirts off and tossing them onto the couches as they went. "Jacob, you should probably get Daniel home. It's getting late." I nodded and stood up, still holding Daniel like a baby. Embry and Jared made kissy noises as we walked away, and I impressed myself by holding Daniel to my chest with one hand and giving them the finger at the same time.

I did another one handed move as I stepped outside, waving goodbye to Seth, who was still hanging around in the woods. He gave me a tilt of his head that was the wolf version of a goodbye, then vanished into the trees. I opened the door and put Daniel in the truck one handed, then put his seat-belt on for him. As soon as he was away from me his sleeping face fell, and he began to frown. I felt strangely glad that he missed me even in his sleep.

I jumped into the car and drove him home, while Daniel mumbled and turned in the seat next to me. He muttered my name at least ten times, and each one was like a warm hug to me. Finally we reached his house and I reached over and shook him awake.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to go home." He yawned and stretched, looking around in bleary eyed confusion.

"Sleeping beauty..." He repeated tiredly. "Nope. Not working for me." I laughed and got out, walked round to his side and helped him out of the car.

"I'm not Bella." He complained, knocking my hands away. He took a few steps forward then stumbled suddenly grabbing his head. "Whoa... headrush..." I laughed again and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, letting him use me as support. "My mom..."

"You worry too much." I told him, smirking. I rang his doorbell and let go of him reluctantly. Daniel's mom opened the door and looked at me in surprise. "Special delivery." I smiled. "I believe this is yours?" She looked over at Daniel, took in his sleepy expression, the way he was swaying slightly, and the way he kept blinking then smiled.

"Did he fall asleep?" She asked me, giving him a smile.

"Like a light being turned off. Didn't even notice till he started drooling..."

"Right here!" He complained, hitting me in the arm. It felt like an insect biting me, but I winced and rubbed my arm for his mom's sake. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay."

"'Kay." I replied, then gave his mom a smile. "Nice seeing you again. Miss Swan."

"Nice seeing you again too Jacob, and please, call me Samantha. Miss Swan sounds...old."

"Umm...okay, Samantha. Feels weird calling your b-friends mom by their first name." I cursed my near slip, but she didn't seem to notice anything. Daniel walked in and up the stairs with a lazy wave. I walked back to my Rabbit, giving his mom a polite goodbye before I got into it.

I started the truck, then paused and looked up at the top window of the house. The light had just come on, and I saw Daniel wave another goodbye as he shut the curtains. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel for a second, then put my foot down on the accelerator and drove away.

* * *

I ran through the woods, enjoying the feeling of strength in my legs. All four of them. My tail worked as a rudder as I ran, like a furry steering wheel sticking out of my ass was how I described it to Daniel when he asked. My senses were stronger than when I was human as well, allowing me to hear every sound for miles. And every smell as well. I could smell all the others who were in the woods, and this close to Forks I could smell all the leeches that had been driving around there.

I could hear the thoughts of the others on patrol too, although for the most part we were blocking each other out. I didn't like them listening to what I was thinking at the best of times, and they didn't really want to hear what I was thinking about. I finally reached my destination and stopped, concentrating on my body.

I felt a shiver go down my spine, then spread to the rest of my body. I felt hot, then cold, then my vision blurred and for a second I felt totally numb. My vision cleared and I stretched my arms above my head, taking a minute to adjust to the different body, then reached down, untied my shorts, then pulled them on. I glanced up at the window above me and glanced around.

I found a suitable stone and picked it up, then flicked it at the window, making sure not to throw it too hard. I wanted to hit it, not smash it. It clinked of the window and I waited for a few seconds. I was just about to get another stone when the light clicked on and the curtains pulled open.

Daniel stared down at me blankly, then opened the window. "What are you doing?" He hissed, although thanks to werewolf hearing it sounded like he was right next to me.

"Move back." I replied, hoping he could hear me, then ran forward and cleared the distance in one massive leap. I slipped in the window and landed right next to him. "Hey." I said cheerfully and wrapped my arms round him. He stared at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you, but what's going on?"

"I was jealous of your pillow." I grinned, then leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me as well. He moaned into the kiss quietly, then pulled back and rested his head on my chest.

"I'm so tired..." He yawned. I gave a gentle laugh, not wanting to alert his mom to my presence.

"Sleeping beauty again." I grinned, taking by the arm and leading him over to his bed. I sat down then pulled him down next to me, then lay down and carried him with me. He yawned again, then nestled in closer to me, nuzzling against my chest like a baby. "Night night." I whispered, kissing him on the top of his head.

"Night..."He replied sleepily, then settled against me and fell asleep again. I watched him sleep for a while, listening to his breathing settling into a steady pattern. Just beneath that was the rhythm of his hearbeat, pounding quietly in his chest. I kissed him on the head again, inhaling his perfect scent.

I didn't bother pulling the covers over us. If I added another layer he would probably over heat. I lay my head down on his pillow, which also smelt like him, then closed my eyes. I only slept five or six hours on average now, so I would be up and gone before his mom had a chance to catch me.

"Jacob..." Daniel murmered, still sleeping. I smiled down at him, my heart filled with so much love and adoration I thought it was going to burst. I couldn't believe how lucky I had been to find him, or how lucky I was that he had agreed to have me. With all these thoughts of love in my head, I slowly settled into sleep.

* * *

_A/N: I love writing this so much. I hope you enjoy reading it as well :) tell you what, review and let me know :D _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: There was quite a delay on this chapter, since RL if is being a #&%*. I managed to get this typed up though, so I hope you enjoy it :) Oh, and FYI, I don't have a Beta, so if there are any significant mistakes PM me and I'll correct them as soon as I can. As always, please review :D, Oh and on that note, I just checked my settings and realised I had anonymous reviews disabled for some reason. I've changed that, so anyone can review now ^_^  
_

_Warnings: Sex (the gay kind), swearing, violence and I use Jared to voice all my dirty thoughts so implied fisting/bestiality/threesomes/etc,etc... sorry if anything offends, but you have been warned.  
_

_

* * *

_

Daniel's POV

I woke up and I was alone. I _hate _doing that.

It had been more than three weeks since I had met the pack, and every night since then I had fallen asleep and woken up in Jacob's arms. It was the warmest, most comfortable, secure-feeling place I had slept in my entire life. I used to have trouble sleeping, but now all I had to do was rest my head against his hot, muscular chest and I would fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.

The only worry I had was what would happen if my mom caught us, but luckily Jacob's hearing was so sensitive that even the sound of my mom opening my door was enough to wake him up, and he could be out the window faster than I could follow. He always came back up for a goodbye kiss, then ran off and came back half an hour later with the Rabbit. I wanted to ride him to school as a wolf, but apparently that might freak people out.

I had more or less forgiven Bella for the whole 'not telling me about the vampires and werewolves thing', but we still didn't spend much time with each other. The problem was that I was always with Jacob, and to him Bella stank of vampire, whilst Bella was always with Edward, and to him I stank of werewolf. It was one of the few things that annoyed me about the whole situation.

The other thing was something I hadn't told anyone. Not even Jacob. I was _jealous _of Bella. Once Edward bit her they would get to spend the rest of forever together, while all Jacob and I would get was maybe eighty years if we were extremely lucky. Edward had already lived that, and then some! For a while I had even thought about asking one of the vampires to bite me too, but even if Jacob's imprint meant he wouldn't care, I don't think I could do that to him.

So what was I supposed to do?

Of course there was no point worrying about what would happen in the future, since in the present I had been up for three hours and there was _still _no sign of the damn wolf. It was a good thing it was a weekend or I'd have had to hitch a ride to school with Edward. _Awkward..._

An hour later I heard a wolf howling, incredibly close to the house. I ran to the back door, but there was no giant, russet coloured wolf to come say hello. Just the empty woods. I stayed there for a moment, hoping he would come bursting out of the trees, then finally decided that he wasn't there and walked back inside._  
_

Two further hours later I was really starting to get worried. This was probably the longest I had been conscious and not seen Jacob since we started dating - (dating... that word was simply not good enough to describe what Jacob and I had, but for now it would have to do...) - and on the rarest of occasions where he was going to be late he had _always _called to let me know.

I tried every member of the packs phones - (except Paul's, for obvious reasons) - and even tried Emily's house phone, but I got nothing. Which meant something bad must have happened. _Very _bad. Edward and Bella were out and my mom was working Saturdays, so I had no way of getting...well, anywhere.

Another hour later I was going insane with worry, horrible scenario's involving wild vampires and the Volturi that Jacob had told me about running through my mind. I was just about to walk through the pouring rain and freezing wind, some vague plan about searching the whole of Washington for him and saving him from the vampires forming in my mind, when I heard the back door being unlocked and opened.

Only one person that had a key to my house used to backdoor regularly. I ran into the kitchen and found that one person stepping through the door and shaking his soaking hair about, flicking beads of water everywhere. I stopped in the doorway and stared at him, trying to think of a way to sum up the panic and relief I had gone through and the feelings of love and relief I was feeling knowing that he was safe. Finally I managed to think of a sentence that summed it up nicely.

"Where the _bloody hell _have you been?"

He looked up at me apologetically, but I didn't even notice the adorable brown eyes gazing at me, because my attention was now fixed on the line of blood streaked across his forehead.

"Jacob!" I cried out worriedly, and ran straight over and put my hands on either side of his head, tilting it to get a better look. "What happened to you?" I demanded, wincing at the sheer amount of blood. He stared at me blankly, then lifted his hand up and felt his head, then pulled his hand back and saw the blood on his fingers.

"Oh, that. It's nothing, it healed ages ago." He said off-handedly. I stared at him in disbelief then shook my head and took his warm hand in mine.

"Come on, I'll clean your head and you can tell me what happened." Despite the fact he was a foot taller and at least a hundred pounds of pure muscle heavier than me I pulled him along behind me like a puppy who had been rolling in the mud. I dragged him over by the sink and washed the blood away, the water turning red as it ran down the drain.

Finally it was all gone and I stepped back, then noticed for the first time the strange look Jake was giving me.

"What?" I asked defensively. Immediately he grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"I love you so much." He told me, then lowered his head and kissed me. There was no attempt to make-out, just the two of us pressing our lips together, feeling the others body pressed close against them. It wasn't until he lifted me into the air and moved me round so I was sitting on the counter that we really started to kiss.

Even with the added height of the counter I still had to tilt my head back to kiss him, so he took advantage of the angle to stick his tongue as far down my throat as possible, the feel of his hot muscle pulsing in the tip of my throat was amazing...until he went too far and my gag reflex kicked in. He pulled back as he felt my throat convulse, then settled for running his tongue around my mouth, exploring the familiar territory.

In seconds the momentary unpleasantness of my gag was forgotten, and I was in heaven. I could taste Jacob in my mouth, wild and delicious, and I pushed my tongue into his mouth, trying to get more of that taste. He pushed back against my tongue with his for a moment, then pulled back and let me in. We both knew exactly what the other liked to do, so in a few seconds we had each other making dull moans of pleasure.

My hands hadn't been idle, running up and down the vast area of his arms, feeling the enormous biceps flexing under the skin as he wrapped his arms around me. I ran my fingers up and along his chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath my hands. His chest was enormous, both my hands resting easily on one of solid pecs each. I ran my hand over the warm muscle, then moved down and started playing with his nipples, getting both of them to stand erect.

Jacob moaned loudly and broke the kiss, then leaned forward and nuzzled face in the crook of my neck, nipping and biting where my shirt left skin exposed. I didn't know if this was something all couples did, or just a habit that had crossed over from Jake's wolf side, and I didn't care, because it felt amazing. I copied him, although I was a lot...rougher, when I was biting him. I had to be otherwise he didn't even feel it. All the wolves were so damn tough...

But something had made him bleed, something had made _my Jacob _bleed. Something that had kept him away for six hours and meant none of the pack could answer their phones. That thought turned me off instantly, even with the Native American sex god currently nipping at my neck. I pulled backwards and Jake straightened his neck, his eyes wide and frightened. It took me a minute to realise that he was worried he had hurt me. He was always worrying about that, always scared he would use more strength than he should and break me.

I reached up and wrapped my hand in his hair, then pulled his head down and kissed it where the cut had been, then sighed and rested my forehead against his.

"What happened?" I repeated, my tone making it clear I wasn't going to let me be distracted. Jake stared at me for a long moment, then sighed at me and lifted me into the air, my legs wrapping automatically around his waist. He carried me into the living room, then sat down on the couch, me still straddling his lap. I twisted around so I was leaning against his broad chest, my head lying on his shoulder, looking up towards him.

"You would not believe the day I've had..." He began, beginning to play absentmindedly with my hair...

* * *

_A/N: This is technically only half a chapter, but like the last one it mutated and ended up as two. The next one is half finished already, so it should be posted tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight if I can :) As always, review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I can no longer use 'I have no beta' as an excuse, thanks to my brand-new, fantastically patient Beta; _Jaspered01. _Thank you to her for putting up with my erratic-ness (is that a real word?). I'm sorry to everyone else for my lack of a quick update, but this chapter grew out to more than 3,500 words. I hope you enjoy it :) _

_Warnings: Sex (the gay kind), swearing, violence and I use Jared to voice all my dirty thoughts so implied fisting/bestiality/threesomes/etc,etc... sorry if anything offends, but you have been warned.

* * *

_

Jacob's POV

_Eight hours earlier.._.

I rested my head on the pillow and watched the sleeping angel in my arms.

His lips were slightly parted, and his mouth was curved in a small smile, and every now and then he made a small sound that could have been either 'Jake' or 'cake'. Good enough for me. His hair was messy and wild, making him look like he had just had the best sex of his life, and I made a mental promise to myself that in three weeks, five days, that was exactly what he would be sleeping off.

The sun had just risen, and the clouds hadn't gathered to block it out yet, so a steady stream of gold-orange light was streaming in through the windows, making his skin glow against the white sheets. Sometimes I liked to imagine it was my love shooting out like a solar flare to illuminate him, then I chuckled softly, the sound sending vibrations through the bed and making him shift slightly. I sounded like a bad romance novel. Guess Paul was right, that was what imprinting did to you.

And I couldn't care less.

I craned my neck down and nuzzled my nose in his hair, inhaling his perfect scent. I reached down with the hand that he wasn't sleeping on, then tilted his head up towards me and planted a soft kiss on his sleeping lips.

"Be back soon as I can, babe." I whispered. "Promise." I gave him one more soft kiss, then slowly and reluctantly untangled myself from the mix of bed covers and limbs. As soon as I was gone he whined in his sleep and started drawing the covers tighter around himself, trying to regain the lost warmth. As always, I felt my heart pull me backwards as I forced myself to climb out of his window and drop to the ground, then run into the forest.

Occasionally I had encountered Edward leaving Bella at the same time. We ignored each other.

Luckily today was not one of those times. I left as quickly as I could, getting as far as I could from Daniel's house, resisting the temptation to run back and just skip my patrol today. I loved watching him wake up...

That was the other reason I ran first. It gave me time to get my thoughts under control before I phased. It wasn't just that it was embarrassing, but I didn't want the rest of the pack to see the Daniel I saw in private. He was mine, and no-one else should get to see him at moments like that.

Of course some people didn't have that problem...

_'...maybe I'll phase and stick my two foot wolf dick up your ass, you dirty little-'_

_'ENOUGH!'_ I shouted mentally, as I joined the pack mind and was immediately aware of exactly how dirty-minded Jared was. _'It is WAY too early for me to be listening to you two.'_

_'Sorry Jake.'_ I heard Embry reply sheepishly._ 'We didn't think anyone else was going to be on patrol for a while.'_

_'Who else is coming?' _I asked, praying for Seth. Or Quil. Or god help me, even Paul. There was silence and I let out a mental groan. _'Tell me it's not just you two...'_

_'Okay.'_ Was the joint mental reply. There was silence for a long moment, then I prompted.

_'Well?'_ I asked pointedly, wanting to know who else was coming.

_'You said not to tell you it's just the two of us...'

* * *

_

I was going to kill Jared. I don't care if killing a pack-mate was against the rules, I was going to hunt him down and kill him.

Three hours. Three hours I had to listen to him dirty-talking with Embry. Three hours of him planning to try out every fetish and position he had looked up on the internet. If he had learned state capitals that well...

And then, to top it all off, he kept thinking about Daniel; he kept wondering how I was managing to resist, "pinning him to the ground and fucking his brains out" as he so elegantly put it. The really irritating thing was that that immediately made me think about "pinning him to the ground and fucking his brains out", which to Jared was the equivalent of free mental porn.

He was dead meat.

At least that was the plan. The plan was ruined when Embry found a scent just west of the border.

_'Definitely vampire' _He thought, a wave of agreement washing through the mental link as we shared his senses.

_'Did it cross the border?'_ I asked quickly. A wild vampire nearby was serious. A wild vampire who had crossed the border was a full pack situation.

_'Give me a second.' _Embry said, following the trail as it lead further away from the border line. There was a few minutes of silence, then suddenly Jared called out.

_'Wait!'_ He said urgently.

_'What is it?'_ I demanded, trying not to let my more violent thoughts slip out at him.

_'The scents getting stronger the further away it gets from the Res, but what if that means he was already _in_ the Res and this is where he _left_ it?' _There was a moment of rapid thoughts as we realized that a) he might be right, and b) Jared could occasionally be a lot smarter than he seemed.

_'Alright. Embry, keep following the trail, Jared you go join him. I'm gonna follow the trail back and see where he's been.'_

'What do we do if he's been in the Res?'

_'We get the whole damn pack out here and hunt him down for trespassing on our territory.' _I thought fiercely. That was more than just me talking. When we were in wolf form the pack instincts were stronger; the instincts to defend our territory and to hunt our prey.

I followed the scent back, and quickly came to the conclusion that Jared had been right. Bloody leech had been in our territory. I followed it back through the woods, my heart rate speeding up as it passed dangerously close to houses and roads. But it kept twisting and turning through the woods, until finally it passed through the Reservation and out the other side.

I felt a momentary surge of relief as I realized no-one on the res had been hurt, but it was quickly followed by a burst of suspicion. Forks was the only thing in that direction for miles. I continued to follow the trail, making sure to be more careful as I did so, the closer I got to the town the more likely it was that I would run into hikers.

I felt a knot in my stomach as my paws started walking along a familiar path. I could smell my own, older scent mixing with the vampires. I silently began to pray that I was wrong, but I soon reached the one place I both wanted, and didn't want to go.

Daniel's house. The scent was stronger outside, like the vampire had stopped there. It had stood outside my Daniel's house and watched him. Probably just minutes after I left.

I was too blinded by fury to notice that the scent veered off towards Bella's house. All that I cared about was that the leech had been so close to my Daniel. The fact that the leech was in the same state as him made me angry, but just a few feet away from his house?

I was gonna rip that leech to pieces and burn it to ashes personally.

I sat back on my haunches and howled at the sky, not caring about how close I was to the town. Before the last echoes had died away I was running, not following the trail but taking a straight route to where Embry and Jared were frozen, uncertain of what to do. I barely even noticed as one at a time the others joined us.

_'Hey guys, what's- jeez, Jacob, what're you going mental over...oh.'_ Quil's reaction was shared by pretty much everyone, the moment of confusion, followed by understanding as they saw the thoughts going through our heads. I blew past Embry and Jared in minutes, at full speed only Leah could out-run me.

_'Jacob, what the hell are you doing? You can't go after it alone, you don't know how many of them there could be!'_

_'He's the Beta, he's not gonna listen to us.'_

_'Crap, where's Sam when you need him?'_

_'He's taken Emily to Seattle. Leah see if you can-'_

I blocked them out as I concentrated on the scent in front of me. We were faster than vampires, and I was very fast, I was in a fury-fueled adrenaline rush. It wouldn't take me long to catch the blood-sucking monster, and when I did...

The scent got stronger and stronger as I flew through the woods, a small part of my mind recognized the direction we were headed in. Seattle. Why was the vampire heading straight for a crowded city in the middle of the day?

That thought, along with every other coherent one, went straight out my head as I saw something shining up ahead. The human part of me was shoved into the back seat of my mind as the wolf took over. I somehow managed to move faster, putting on a burst of speed I didn't know I was capable of.

I caught up with him just as he entered a clearing. I took the last ten meters at a leap, flying through the air towards him. He turned around but he was too slow. There was no way he could get out the way fast enough.

Unfortunately I didn't see the other one lying in wait.

She slammed into my side like a block of ice, throwing me to the ground with a sharp crack. One of her nails raked over my face, cutting through the skin just above my eye. I slammed into the ground, a sharp crack echoing as one of my ribs broke. I tried to get to my feet but I must have been hurt worse than I thought because my entire left side had gone numb.

The bitch landed on the other side of me and glanced over her shoulder at me. Her blonde hair was short and messy, and her red eyes were brighter than any vampire I had ever seen. She sniffed once then wrinkled her nose and frowned in disgust. She glanced over at where the boy-leech had gone, and then looked back at me.

"I should probably be following Riley." She told me, like she was sharing a secret with her best friend. "But I'm so hungry even you'll do." She ran her eyes over my wolf body and for a minute I thought the sick leech was getting turned on. "And you look like you've got a lot of blood in that big body." She finished, making me feel both relieved and scared.

She leapt towards me, a feral snarl ripping out of her throat and her eyes widening in glee.

Fortunately she didn't see Leah come shooting out of the trees.

She caught the leech in her jaws and threw it out of sight, all I heard was tearing and the sound of wolf jaws ripping through vampire skin. I tried to turn my head and immediately a bolt of pain shot down my neck going through my body. I heard the others getting frantic as my vision began to go blurry.

_"Jacob, what's wrong?'_

_'Shit, he's hurt bad.'_

_'Somebody-'_

The voices in the back of my mind faded away to nothing as my vision clouded over and I fell into the deep darkness of sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, god knows how long later, my head was pounding and my whole body was aching, and there was something sticky on my forehead. I sat up and looked around. I must have hit my head pretty hard because it took me a few moments to recognize my own bedroom.

I got up and stretched, wincing as I heard the bones in my spine pop into place. I was about to walk out the door when I heard the sound of low voices and was suddenly very aware of how naked I was. I quickly grabbed one of the dozen pairs of shorts we all had lying around our homes, then I stepped out and walked into the kitchen.

My dad, Sam, Emily, Quil and Seth were all sitting together in my cramped kitchen. Whatever conversation they had been having stopped when I walked in but before I had a chance to say anything all the breath was knocked out of me by a russet blur.

"Jacob, thank god your okay!" Seth said, from somewhere in the area of my chest. "We couldn't wake you up, then Quil made Leah run all the way to Seattle, then she got Sam, then he came and said that you would be fine, but he seemed really worried, then we had to carry you home, which was okay because you'd turned back human when you passed out, and then-"

"Woah, woah!" I said, stepping back and shaking him gently. "Calm down, buddy. Look at me, I'm fine." Seth may look like a young-ish seventeen year old, but he had always been prone to over-reacting. "What happened? Last thing I remember Leah was tearing into that blonde bitch." I saw my dad's eyebrows go up when I swore, but he let it pass.

"We think you must have hurt your spine. There was a pretty...gruesome noise when we put you in your bed. If you were human it probably would have killed you." I blinked in surprise, I hadn't been expecting something so...serious.

"How long was I out for?"

"About four hours." Sam said, looking apologetic. I blinked again. That was a lot longer than I had thought too. Daniel must have been going insane with worry. I said as much and immediately a guilty look passed over their faces.

"I knew we forgot something." Emily muttered. I stared at them one at a time slowly, understanding what they meant.

"You mean I've been lying unconscious for four hours and no-one thought to tell my imprint?" I asked. Before they had a chance to answer I brushed past them and out the back door. I paused for a moment to tie my shorts around my leg, before heading towards the woods and phasing mid stride.

Forget going insane with worry, Daniel would be...well, I didn't actually know what was worse than going insane but that was what Daniel would be doing. I pounded through the forests, following a trail I had travelled along so many times; my scent was permanently marked there. I finally came in sight of his house and phased back, a small wave of pain accompanying the shiver down my spine.

I burst into his house still pulling my shorts on, when a loud, angry and relieved voice shouted. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Daniel's POV

I wrapped both my arms tighter around Jacob as he finished his story. I couldn't believe how close I had come to losing him. If Leah had been just a little bit slower, if that vampire had been just a little bit faster...

"You realize I'm never letting you out of my sight again, right?" I said when he finished, only half joking. He wrapped me up in his arms, pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. He inhaled my scent slowly, sighing in contentment as he tilted my face to look at him.

"I'm right here." He said. "And I am never, ever gonna leave if that's what you want."

"I do want." I agreed, kissing his lips softly. He kissed me back, as he laid back on the couch, resting his head on the arm and keeping me lying on top of him.

"I can't believe none of them called me." I complained, before going back to kissing him.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna kick their asses when I go back." He promised, moving me higher so he could nuzzle my neck again. "Then I'm gonna make Sam let me take tomorrow off and we are gonna spend all day together."

"That sounds...good." I said breathlessly, as the feeling of Jake nipping and suckling at the base of my neck coarse through me liketoe-curling blissful pleasure. I shuddered in ecstasy. This spot which he was gladly ravishing in attention was a place that could start a sweet euphoric high of thrilling sensations. He stopped suddenly and pulled back slightly, grinning at me.

"Did I just find your horny spot?" He asked, smirking.

"Jake, everywhere you touch is my horny spot." I told him honestly. "And I didn't say you could stop."

"Yes, sir." He smirked, going back to my neck. He rolled over so he was on top of me, using one arm to support his weight, while the other one explored my body. I ran my hands over his shoulders which were too big for me to grab hold of, as Iran one hand down the arm he was using to support himself, feeling the tensed muscles.

The other hand ran down over his chest, trailing over the thick slabs of muscle, down to his thick eight pack. He tensed the muscles as he felt me touch them, making them stand out in stark relief. I paused at the base of his abs, and was just building up the courage to go lower when he suddenly sat upright, towering over me like a Native American god of sex.

"Your mom just pulled up outside." He said apologetically. I bit my lip and nodded. Her walking in to find Jacob shirtless, with no visible means of having got here, would just make everything way too complicated.

"You go outside and wait, I'll tell her I've got homework to do and meet you in my bedroom to continue this." I ordered. He saluted me, darting down pulling me so our lips met in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a car door slamming and he pulled back, kissed me once more on my forehead, before jumping over the couch, into the kitchen and out the back door. It shut just as the key turned in the front door, and I had just enough time to 'adjust' myself before my mom walked in.

"Hi, honey." She said cheerfully, sticking her umbrella in the stand and rubbing her hands together. "How was your day?"

"Oh you know, nothing special. Same old boring weekend..."

* * *

_A/N: If you think I did a good job then press this button to release a shot of morphine into my veins..._

**PRESS IT**

**\/\/\/\/\/**


End file.
